Episode 883 (9th June 1969)
Plot Minnie has received a postcard from Ena saying she's returning at 10.00am, a week early, and gets supplies in. Hilda tries to spread gossip about Edith but Betty knows more than her on the subject. Minnie alarms Jack by saying that Annie is also returning. Cyril tells Stan that there will just be a fine on the books, no other prosecution, but his bike outside the front of the house has several illegal things wrong with it. He goes on to annoy Len and Ray when he points out the state of the yard's gate lock and van. Ena returns, full of complaints about Majorca, but without Annie. Stan gives Ray the bill for the bike repairs as he's the business owner. Hilda is annoyed again when Betty beats her to the gossip about Ena's return. Elsie winds her up by saying Betty is after Stan. Ena tells Jack that Annie just fancied another week in the sun but confesses to Emily that's it's something more serious. Ray tells Len that a woman has been calling for him and their bills are piling up. Len refuses a drink or a meal with a puzzled Elsie. Ena tells Emily that Annie spent all her time with a mysterious man in Majorca and says she's got a wax-sealed letter from her breaking the news to Jack. She refuses to hurt him by giving it to him but Emily doesn't like the deception. Betty tells Jack she'll look after him in Annie's absence. Len asks Jack for another £50 but he refuses. Stan is fined 15 shillings for each book. Hilda dons a blonde wig to make herself attractive to Stan but he takes no notice. She accuses him of chatting Betty up and insists he takes her out. Val tells Ena she regrets parting on bad terms with her mother. Len tells Elsie he's busy with council business. Ray can't get supplies from the building wholesaler as the bank account is empty. Len takes Elsie into the Rovers but leaves immediately when he sees the time, astonishing her. Cyril gets Stan to play Betty at darts. Jack asks an uncomfortable Emily to post a card to Annie, letting her know that he's alright. Cast Regular cast *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Hilda Ogden - Jean Alexander *Cyril Turpin - William Moore *Ray Langton - Neville Buswell *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Emily Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Stan Ogden - Bernard Youens *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson Guest cast None Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug, back room and hallway *6 Coronation Street - Living room *13 Coronation Street - Back room and hallway *Corner Shop *Fairclough and Booth - Yard and office Notes *This episode features the first appearance of Betty Turpin serving behind the bar of the Rovers, a position she would occupy for the next forty-two years. The first customer she pours a drink for is Stan Ogden. *''TV Times'' synopsis: One Rover returns. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 6,000,000 homes (5th place). Notable dialogue Betty Turpin: "I say, I've heard a few things about Mrs Sharples." Elsie Tanner: "All true." Betty Turpin: "I've heard one or two things about you, an all." Elsie Tanner: "All lies." Category:1969 episodes